


I shouldn't like it so much

by MaddieWritesStucky (Madeleine_Ward)



Series: SugarVerse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, CEO Steve Rogers, College Student Bucky Barnes, Daddy Dom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, Hypothetical threeway, Intergluteal Sex, Light Feminization, M/M, Pillow Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky, explicit discussion of cunnilingus, simulated cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/pseuds/MaddieWritesStucky
Summary: “You gonna teach me, Stevie?” He can feel the heat flooding his cheeks even as he asks for this, invites this, and he anchors his fingertips into the flesh of Steve’s back as his heart kicks a little harder behind his ribs.Steve braces his forearms either side of Bucky’s head, settling his weight between Bucky’s thighs. “Depends,” he shrugs, like his dick isn’t pressed up hard against Bucky’s hip calling bullshit on his nonchalance, “...you gonna ask me nice for it?”It happens without conscious thought at this point, the tiny backwards tilt of his head that bares his throat to Steve; the submissive gesture that comes, unbidden, when Steve gets like this. “Please...” he looks up at Steve from under his lashes; pulls his bottom lip between his teeth just to let it slip back out again, “... please teach me how to eat pussy, Daddy.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: SugarVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689322
Comments: 56
Kudos: 636





	I shouldn't like it so much

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and be aware that this fic contains heavy discussion of performing oral sex on women, but it is all hypothetical!
> 
> I'm maddiewritesstucky on tumblr if you wanna drop me a line. Let's get through lockdown together!

“There’s something in the way they fall apart _,_ ” Steve strokes his fingertips through Bucky’s hair where it fans out across the pillow, “way they tremble, when they’re sprawled under you…legs hitched up around your waist, pulling you in deep…”

He presses in closer against Bucky’s side, lips nestled soft against Bucky’s ear like this is something secret, something illicit. “The way they push up against you, make the prettiest sounds when you’re doin’ it right…makes you wanna give them more, give them everything.”

Bucky’s breath catches a little on the inhale; his blood running a little hotter for the picture Steve’s painting, and some small part of him feels like maybe he shouldn’t like it so much.

That same part of him thinks maybe Steve knows that; that he saw the opportunity veiled within Bucky’s petulant ‘ _what’s so great about fucking women anyway?’_ and he’s going to _use_ it.

“And their _bodies_ , Buck...all soft curves, soft skin…” Steve drifts his fingertips over the rhythmic swell of Bucky’s ribcage, up to cup the gentle swell of his pec, “soft _tits_...you like tits, don’t you, baby? Always got your hands all over mine.”

Steve brushes his thumb across the stiff bud of Bucky’s nipple, humming low and pleased when Bucky shivers. “Bet you’d like it...teasing her, playin’ with her tits,” he purrs, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the column of Bucky’s throat, down past his collarbone, “bet _she’d_ like it too.”

He takes Bucky’s nipple between his lips and Bucky gasps; back bowing to push up into the heat of Steve’s mouth.

The question trips from Bucky’s lips of its own accord, bypassing judgement and reasoning and the fact that he’s never once, in all his twenty-two years, had the desire to have sex with a girl. But as soon as he hears himself ask, already breathless and strung-tight, _what else do they like?_ he finds he really doesn’t give a fuck. His every cell is vibrating with how bad he wants Steve to go there, and he knows Steve can feel it.

It’s a heady thing, the way Steve does this – gives him things he doesn’t even know he wants yet; the way he hears the things Bucky doesn’t say, the things he doesn’t know how to ask for. It’d be easy to put it down to the thirteen years Steve has on him, but there’s something in the way Steve just _is_ , in all aspects of his life, that makes Bucky think it’s not so much an age thing, as a _Steve_ thing.

Steve pushes up onto his elbow to stare down at Bucky, low simmering heat just under the composed surface of his expression. “They like a lot of things, baby…” his gaze rakes down the length of Bucky’s body, a palpable weight on it’s languid crawl all the way down to his toes, “you just gotta be present, pay attention…figure out what gets her feeling good.”

And, _yeah_ \- Bucky’s intimately familiar with just how _present_ and _attentive_ Steve Rogers is in the bedroom (and in the shower…and on the couch…and those rare golden moments at Steve’s office when Bucky manages to break down Mr. Serious CEO’s professional resolve.) He’s doing it right now, in fact; looking at Bucky in that way that says he’s analyzing his every reaction, trying to decide how far he should take this, how far Bucky _wants_ him to take this.

“Maybe she wants your hands on her, maybe your mouth,” Steve presses his thumb to the plump cushion of Bucky’s lower lip, “ _god,_ the things you do with this mouth, baby.”

Bucky curses under his breath, rolls his hips up against thin air, and Steve shifts to hover over him on hands and knees. He dips his head down like he means to kiss him, and Bucky parts his lips on a shaky, too-hard exhale; waits for the press of Steve’s mouth or the stroke of his tongue. 

But it doesn’t come. Instead, Steve leans in until his lips are just barely brushing Bucky’s, and whispers right there into his open, waiting mouth, “…you ever eat pussy, James?”

Bucky flushes hot all over, feels it all the way down to his bones, and he moans; a soft, pathetic thing. Steve knows goddamn well that Bucky’s sexual experience with women began and ended with his summer camp ‘girlfriend’ showing him what was under her skirt when he was fourteen. But this is a game now, one that only ends one way, and Bucky will play it to its shaking, sobbing end. 

“No,” he shakes his head, biting back the groan that wants out at the mental image of Steve burying his face between a woman’s thighs; hitching her legs up over his shoulders and bringing her to tears. It shouldn’t turn him on this much, shouldn’t turn him on at _all_ , not least because he’s usually got a jealous streak a mile wide. But isn’t this just how it goes with them? 

“You gonna teach me, Stevie?” He can feel the heat flooding his cheeks even as he asks for this, _invites_ this, and he anchors his fingertips into the flesh of Steve’s back as his heart kicks a little harder behind his ribs.

Steve braces his forearms either side of Bucky’s head, settling his weight between Bucky’s thighs. “Depends,” he shrugs, like his dick isn’t pressed up hard against Bucky’s hip calling bullshit on his nonchalance, “...you gonna ask me nice for it?”

It happens without conscious thought at this point, the tiny backwards tilt of his head that bares his throat to Steve; the submissive gesture that comes, unbidden, when Steve gets like this. “Please...” he looks up at Steve from under his lashes; pulls his bottom lip between his teeth just to let it slip back out again, “... please teach me how to eat pussy, Daddy.”

And _there it is,_ Bucky thinks, watching the blue of Steve’s eyes get swallowed up. He doesn't _need_ the darkening of Steve’s gaze or the twitch of his cock between them to know the effect that one little word has on Steve - it’s never once failed to get Bucky put through the headboard, or bent over the kitchen counter, or fingerfucked until he’s trying to sob as silently as possible in a fitting room. But he relishes those little tells all the same; even more so for the fact that Steve somehow manages to temper his outward response to a soft intake of breath.

His eyes flick down to Bucky’s mouth and he hums a considering sound, like he hasn’t already decided _exactly_ how he wants to play this.

“Well,” he sighs, gaze drifting over Bucky’s face, “you gotta start slow. Kiss your way down her body, map out all the spots that make her shiver...” 

He touches his lips to Bucky’s forehead, his cheekbones, down the bridge of his nose; kisses fleeting and featherlight, and Bucky sinks a little deeper into the mattress. 

“Build up to it,” Steve brushes his lips over the shell of Bucky’s ear, up over his temple; a caress of breath more than a kiss. “Make her wait for it…”

Bucky can feel Steve’s smile against his skin as he takes his time, lavishing attention across Bucky’s face, his neck; everywhere but Bucky’s lips. He kisses Bucky’s eyelids, his cheeks, his jaw; takes Bucky’s earlobe delicately between his teeth for a too-soft, too-short moment. 

Bucky turns his head to try and catch Steve’s mouth against his own but Steve won’t have it; just hushes him softly and keeps up the gentle press of his lips to Bucky’s skin. He threads his fingers softly, rhythmically, through Bucky’s hair; a hypnotic pull that has Bucky’s blood slowing to a honey-drip through his veins, and Bucky groans softly.

His skin is buzzing at every point of contact, of connection, with Steve’s body; even more so the places that Steve _isn’t_ touching, and he’s been laid out and taken apart by Steve enough times to know that’s not an accident. Steve’s holding enough of his weight up that Bucky can feel the warmth, the static between their chests as they breathe in sync; his lower half settled heavy enough to keep Bucky’s hips pinned to the mattress, and Bucky clings a little tighter to him with every press of his lips. 

“Put your mouth everywhere except where she wants it most…” Steve makes his way slowly back to Bucky’s mouth; pauses with his lips _just_ out of reach of Bucky’s. He stills the movement of his hands through Bucky’s hair and brings them forward to cradle Bucky’s cheeks, “and then, when she can’t take it anymore, _then..._ you just...”

He strokes the tip of his tongue in the barest caress over Bucky’s lips, and Bucky outright _moans._

“Yeah _,_ _just_ like that,” Steve breathes, “that’s what you wanna hear.” He licks at Bucky’s mouth with soft, unhurried sweeps of his tongue, over and over, lapping up the sounds falling from Bucky’s lips. “Do it slow, gentle…feel out what she likes.”

He shifts the measured, deliberate stroke of his tongue to the corners of Bucky’s mouth, the inside edge of his bottom lip, and Bucky lets his mouth fall open further, lets his _thighs_ fall open further. Each pass of Steve’s tongue sends a fresh shiver through him, draws a new sound from him, soft and needy and wanting.

“You’ll know when you’re hittin’ the right spots,” Steve strokes his thumbs over Bucky’s cheekbones as he licks at his mouth, slow like it’s the only thing he’ll ever have to do, “she’ll start to breathe a little harder, make the _sweetest_ sounds for you...maybe get her hands all tangled up in your hair...” 

Bucky can feel the maddening shift of Steve’s stomach rubbing against his dick every time he breathes in, and he tries to rock up against him, but he’s a butterfly on a pinboard beneath Steve’s weight.

“Steve...” he gasps, somewhere between pleading and reverent; not sure what he’s asking for, but sure Steve will give it to him regardless. 

“ _Yeah_ _,_ you’d get her _so_ wet, baby...” Steve sighs, alternating kisses and licks and gentle sucks over Bucky’s bottom lip, “this pretty mouth’s just _made_ for this, ain't it?” He nudges his nose against Bucky’s; speaks close against his lips, “Know what else you can do with this mouth, Buck? You wanna make her see stars?” 

Bucky sighs, _yes_ , lost to this now in ways he won’t even _try_ to examine later. _Fuck,_ he’s so hard, and _Steve_ is so hard, and his dick is like two fucking inches away from Bucky’s, and Bucky is going to lose his goddamn _mind_. 

Steve hooks two fingers gently over Bucky’s bottom lip and pries his mouth open a little further, speaking low and soft and somewhere close to breathless himself now. “You really wanna do her right, you put this slutty mouth on her clit, and you suck it ‘til she says your name.” 

Bucky doesn't even have time to turn the words over in his head before Steve’s flicking his tongue up over his top lip and sucking it between his own, and Bucky’s whole body lights up like it’s the first time he’s ever been touched. He groans, breathless and surprised and _so_ confusingly turned on, and Steve moans right back. 

“That’s it, honey,” he hums, “use your mouth, your hands…suck on her clit while you fuck her with your fingers…”

He drags his fingertips in tiny, soft strokes over Bucky’s tongue while he licks and sucks at his top lip, and it’s so _much._ It’s so much, and then it’s even more when Steve slips his fingers out, spreads them in a wet V either side of Bucky’s mouth, and licks in _deep._

It feels fucking _obscene_. Bucky’s trembling, sweating, moaning so deep he feels it in his _teeth_ , and Steve just drinks down every tortured, guttural sound he's dragging from him. It’s somehow more confronting, more _personal_ , having Steve laving at his mouth like it’s a cunt than it’s ever felt having him buried tongue-deep in his asshole, and _fuck_ but it’s everything Bucky never knew he wanted. 

“ _Oh,_ you’d get her so worked up,” Steve groans softly, “get her so _close_ …”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky pants, arching up against Steve as best he can and getting as good as nowhere. He’s hard to the point of pain, made infinitely worse by Steve’s cock pressed up so close to his own; steadily dripping warmth between them but unmoving save for the minute shifts of Steve’s hips as he tongue-fucks Bucky’s mouth. “Steve...I need to...I want...” 

Steve hushes him softly, brushes back the hair that’s fallen across Bucky’s forehead. “Shh, I know, baby, it’s so _good_ …” he coos, “ _you’re_ so good.” 

Bucky whines high in his throat, and Steve goes still above him; cups his hand around Bucky’s jaw and waits for Bucky to meet his eyes. 

“You wanna know what’s so great about fucking girls, baby?” he asks quietly, staring down at Bucky with undeniable, unmistakable _want_ , “…you keep doing right by her, giving it to her just how she wants it?...She'll just keep on coming.”

He finally, _finally,_ rolls his hips down; a fluid drag along Bucky’s aching cock, and Bucky _sobs._

“She can come on your tongue, on your fingers,” Steve grinds down against Bucky, slow and deliberate, “on your _cock_...you can just keep fucking her, for as long as she wants it.” He dips his head down to speak against Bucky’s ear, rocking against him with maddening restraint. “That what you want, Buck? Wanna get inside her?” 

_“_ Jesus, _fuck,”_ Bucky groans, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His skin feels too tight everywhere; his heart beating hard enough that his whole body rocks with it. “Just...give me--” 

Cold air hits Bucky’s skin and his eyes fly open to find Steve drawing back, shifting his weight off him. Bucky breathes a feeble protest; tries to draw Steve back in with reaching, grabbing hands...but then Steve’s gripping his hips and flipping him over; dragging a pillow under him and arranging Bucky on knees and elbows above it.

“You’d do her _right_ , wouldn’t you sweetheart?” Steve’s hand runs hot and firm down the length of Bucky’s spine and then disappears; the telltale click of a cap resounding sweet as church bells in Bucky’s ears, “god, she’d want you in her _so_ bad...you gonna let her have it?” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Bucky keens, rolling his hips down against the pillow, “ _please,_ let me...”

Steve slips his slicked up fist between the pillow and Bucky’s body, poising it right at the tip of Bucky’s cock. But when Bucky immediately twitches forward into, hips moving of their own accord, Steve pulls it away again, bringing his other hand down in a sharp swat against Bucky’s ass.

“ _N_ _o_ ,” he chides, “ _not_ like that...don’t you go getting selfish, it ain’t about you yet.” 

Bucky’s cheeks are burning, his legs and shoulders already starting to quiver under the strain of staying where Steve put him, and his body is _screaming_ at him to just start frantically rubbing off against the pillow. 

“Now, let’s try this again,” Steve presses his hips flush against Bucky’s ass; the rigid line of his cock nestled between Bucky’s cheeks as he brings his hand back to Bucky’s dick. “You gotta sink into her _slow_ ,” he murmurs, pushing Bucky’s hips forward with his own, inching Bucky’s cock torturously slow into the tight curl of his fist, “let her _feel_ it, feel the stretch of you inside her…” 

Bucky drags a shuddering breath in through his nose, his teeth clenched so hard he thinks his jaw might lock up. It takes everything, _everything_ , to rein himself in; to submit to the motion of Steve’s hips as he urges Bucky forward, inch by blinding inch, into the tight warmth of his hand.

“You gotta check in with her, ask her how she’s feeling,” Steve stills them completely when the base of Bucky’s shaft is held firmly in his grip, “gotta ask her how she wants it, so you can give it to her right.” 

Bucky’s attention splinters between the low hum of Steve’s voice and the overload of sensory input on his body...the soft give of the pillow beneath him, rubbing against his inner thighs and his nipples; the tight, slick circle of Steve’s fist around his cock; the warmth of Steve’s body behind him, Steve’s dick rubbing up against his ass…

He wants what Steve’s giving him, wants to show Steve how good he can _take_ what he’s giving him, but he can only bite back so many of the broken, frustrated sounds slipping past his teeth.

Steve plants his free hand into the mattress next to Bucky’s ribs and leans his weight forward, draping himself across Bucky’s back. “If you’re lucky, she might just _tell_ you what she wants,” he scrapes his teeth over the skin of Bucky’s shoulder, kisses a trail up the side of his neck, “just throw her legs up around your hips and tell you to go to work.” 

He rolls his hips against Bucky’s ass, and Bucky pushes back against him, groaning heavy at the drag of his cock back through Steve’s grip.

“Maybe she gets a little bossy with you," Steve starts rocking them forward, pushing Bucky’s dick into his fist in slow, shallow thrusts, "know how much you love that, being told what to do…”

“ _God,_ please,” Bucky grits out from behind clenched teeth, “do it, tell me what to do.” 

Steve huffs a soft almost-laugh; presses his lips to the shell of Bucky’s ear, pitching his voice just a little higher, a little softer. “... _Just fuck me, Bucky_.” 

A hoarse cry is wrenched from Bucky’s lips as Steve snaps his hips forward, a wordless command for Bucky to get to it, and it’s all the permission Bucky needs. He sets a rhythm that has them both breathing hard; beading sweat, and biting off choked cries.

“That’s it, baby,” Steve pants against his shoulder, rubbing off against Bucky’s ass as Bucky thrusts into the heat of his fist, “ _fuck,_ you’re so good...you’re _so_ good, Bucky...maybe one of these days I get us a girl, huh?” 

“ _Jesus…_ ” Bucky twists his fists so tight into the sheet beneath him, he swears he can hear the pop of each individual thread busting.

“Fuck her together, you and me,” Steve drops his forehead between Bucky’s shoulderblades, lips dragging wet over Bucky's skin, “work her over until she don’t know which way’s up…”

Bucky is broken down to sounds, wild and incoherent and dripping ecstasy like his cock in Steve’s fist. His body is fixing to shatter under the strain of it all, and he feels his knees give a little, feels himself drop his weight onto the pillow, onto Steve’s arm where it’s wrapped around his hips, and Steve just follows him down; hums encouraging sounds as Bucky fucks desperately into his fist.

“I fuck you, while you fuck her..." Steve heaves against him, restraint cracking as Bucky starts to tremble in earnest beneath him, "or maybe you just want me to watch, huh? Sit back and watch my baby work...you put on a good show for me, I might just have to touch myself…” 

“Fuck--I’m gonna--” Bucky bites out, his thrusts growing frantic as the coil in his gut winds to breaking point.

“ _Her first_ ,” Steve growls, low and commanding, “ _always_ her first.” 

Bucky’s gonna pass out, gonna levitate right out of his body, and it’s a whole kind of insanity that he’s going along with this; staving off his own climax for the pleasure of someone Steve’s woven out of thirst and thin air. But he’s fucking doing it, he’s doing it because Steve _told_ him to, because he’s made him _want_ to, and _fuck_ but he loves him, he _loves_ him…

“ _Steve..._ ” he says, goddamn _certain_ he’ll splinter right down to atoms if he doesn’t have Steve’s name in his mouth. 

Steve breathes heavy over his skin, presses too-hard kisses against Bucky’s spine, and he _has_ to know how close he is to breaking point. Bucky wears his arousal like neon against night sky, unreserved and unabashed and so entirely at Steve’s mercy _every fucking time,_ and Steve can’t _not_ know how badly he wants to break for him.

“Ask me,” Steve tightens his grip a little, settles his body a little heavier against Bucky’s; sweat-slick and subjugating, “ _ask_ me if you can come.” 

“God, _please_ let me come," Bucky chokes, the words muffled by the bedding his face is half-buried in, “ _fuck_ Steve, ‘m dying...just let me _come_ …”

Steve gets right up in his space, face tucked up against the crook of Bucky’s neck, lips hard up against his ear. “Ask me _right,_ James.” 

And, _oh,_ Bucky sobs for that; tilts his face into Steve’s and gives him what he wants, gives him what's _his_. “Please, Daddy...”

Steve groans; sinks his teeth into Bucky’s neck and rumbles his consent, and Bucky _just_ has the wherewithal to feel the vibration of it against his skin before he whites out to an orgasm that’s wrenched from the depths of his _soul_. 

He comes hot over Steve’s fist, over the pillow; shaking and sweating and honest-to-god _crying_ , and Steve moans raggedly. 

“So perfect, baby…” he lets Bucky’s spent cock slip from his grasp and plants his hands on the arch of Bucky’s back, grinding into the cleft of his ass with deep rolls of his hips, “did so good, I’m so proud of you…” 

The room is spinning, and Bucky’s blood is roaring in his head, and Steve’s praise goes right to the core of him; lights him up and melts him down inside. He can feel the smear of his own come across his stomach as Steve rocks him against the pillow he soaked; feel the tight-strung tremble in Steve’s thighs, the slick drag of Steve’s cock over his hole, and when Steve finally spills hot over his lower back, Bucky moans right along with him.

***

“You ok, kid?” Steve's hand strokes a soothing path down Bucky’s back; breathing finally leveled out, and the world back in focus around them. They haven't moved much save for Steve shifting his weight off of Bucky, and a warm kind of quiet wraps around them in the stillness.

"Mm..." Bucky nods, dazed; gaze fixed on middle distance somewhere over Steve's shoulder. “...I fucked a pillow.” 

Steve sinks his teeth hard into his bottom lip, laughing with everything but his mouth. “You fucked my _hand_ ,” he croons, faux-sympathetic, “the pillow was auxiliary.”

Bucky’s eyes roll so far back in his head, he’s sure he hears the moment they pinball off the back of his skull, “Oh my _god,”_ he groans, dragging a hand up to scrub weakly over his face, “you are the only person _alive_ who would use a word like ‘auxiliary’ in a discussion about pillow-fucking.”

Steve is smiling at him, looking at him that way he does, like Bucky is the answer to every question that’ll ever be asked of him. “Mm,” he sighs absently, tucking a wayward strand of hair back behind Bucky's ear, “you’re probably right.” 

It makes Bucky feel a little like his insides are made of sunlight, that look. He reaches out his fingertips to scritch through the soft beard growth along Steve’s jawline; lets his gaze drift lazily over Steve’s face, over the flush sitting high on his cheekbones, the smile lines at the corners of his eyes. 

He’s responsible for a few of those, he thinks. 

He hopes to be responsible for a lot more of them.

“Love you,” he says, because he won’t ever get sick of the way it feels on his tongue, or the way Steve glows for it. 

He certainly won’t get sick of the way Steve says it back, soft and sincere and like it feels every bit as good to say it as it does to hear it.

“We should go clean up,” Steve sighs, and Bucky mumbles his assent; suddenly very aware of just how tight his skin feels in certain places. 

He lets himself be tugged upright; shamelessly admiring the jiggle of Steve’s ass as he gets up out of bed, when a very important thought swims it’s way up to the surface. 

“Hey, Steve? One thing, before we go shower...”

Steve turns back towards him; looks at him so open, so ready to hear whatever it is he wants to say. Bucky reaches for his hand, and a flicker of almost-concern passes across Steve’s face as he sits back down on the edge of the bed. “What is it, baby?” 

Bucky clasps Steve’s hand between his own, sighing dramatically as he looks at his boyfriend with feigned regret. “...I still ain’t fuckin’ a girl.”

This time, Steve _does_ let himself laugh; full and loud as he leans over and presses his smiling mouth right against Bucky’s. “Probably for the best,” he nods somberly, “kinda thought I’d keep you to myself, anyways.” He shifts off the bed, getting his feet under him and leaning over Bucky with trouble written all across his grin. “And besides...most girls probably can’t do _this.”_

Bucky squawks an undignified sound as he's unceremoniously hefted off the bed and tossed over Steve's shoulder; marched all the way to the bathroom with Steve gleefully swatting at his ass, and _no,_ Bucky thinks, laughing so hard he thinks Steve might actually drop him, _no, they definitely can’t._

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled to tag this thing! Particularly the feminization (but not really feminization?) aspects. So I just tagged the hell out of it to be safe. If there's anything amiss, or a tag you think I should add / remove, hit me up!


End file.
